


Hanzo sometimes Cuddles.

by tigereyes45



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, One-Shot, Other, Short, was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: It was rare for Hanzo to stay for more than a few hours, let alone for more than a day. Yet you knew the reason as to why he was still there. He makes it even more obvious with one simple word.





	Hanzo sometimes Cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, it has been a while since I last wrote a reader x character story.

Hanzo Shimada was a man well known to be incredibly dangerous. While he prefers the use of weapons such as his customized bow, the archer was also skilled with many assortments of guns, knives, and even more tradition weapons that have not been used in wars for centuries. Many would assume this man was a hardened criminal who had no soft side, but one of the very few people who knew otherwise was you.

Hanzo Shimada was a softie at heart. That was one thing about the man you knew to be fact because Hanzo was always careful with you. No matter where he had been or done he would stop by your home at all hours of the day or night. Whenever he could. Yet he would always be gone after a few hours. Today was one of the rare occurrences where he had remained all day. His excuse is that he was not needed. A lie. You knew it to be so because you have been hearing his phone go off all day before Hanzo angrily turned it off.

“Is something wrong?” You asked already knowing the answer.

“No. Come here.” Always a man of few words and mainly orders. Yes, that was Hanzo Shimada alright.

With a roll of your eyes, you walk over to where he sat on the couch. “Yes?”

Without a word, he grabs you by the waist and pulls you down. He throws his body down onto the couch, making you lie on top of him. Hanzo silently moves a few strands of hair from your face as his other hand wraps around your waist. His grip was strong, but not to the point of pain. His way of making it clear he did not want you to leave but wasn’t going to harm you.

“Stay.” One word. All it was, was one word. Spoken so softly that you may not have heard it if you were not already so close to him. “Please.”

You smile before laying your head on his chest. Burying your face into the side of his neck as he pushes you both further up on the couch using one leg. Once your bodies lay across the length of your less than comfortable couch, Hanzo adjusts you. Turning your body over, he places you between his body and the couch. One hand holding your head, while the other moves up and down your back.

You lie there as he rubs your back. Neither sharing another word as slowly but surely, cuddling turns into sleeping. Your eyes grow heavier, as Hanzo begins to hum. It was a song full of low notes (or perhaps that was just his voice) and no words. As you slowly drift away, you hear the beating of his heart and feel his lips on top of your head.

“If you continue, I w-will fall asleep.” You explain yawning in the middle of will.

“Then go ahead and rest. I wish to hold you.” Hanzo explains before returning to his song.

The next time you woke up, your alarm was going off. Hearing the sound meant it must be early morning at the very least. Slowly you open your eyes to see that you were now laying in a different way. Hanzo was still there, sitting on the edge of the couch. You realize your head was in his lap now as his hand moves your hair back and forth on your head. When did he move? The question doesn’t seem to matter as he is still humming his song. You smile. The movement catches his attention.

“Well, well. Someone has woken up late.”

“More likely you didn’t sleep.”

“I couldn’t. You were distracting me.”

“In my sleep?” You want to laugh at the thought.

“Yes. You are just as beautiful when you are asleep, as you are awake.”

“Sap.”

“Genji said that line would work,” Hanzo admits looking a little confused. “I woke up early and everything.”

“That’s why you shouldn’t take advice from your playboy little brother.”


End file.
